


吻我骗子 番外二 前言

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Kudos: 11





	吻我骗子 番外二 前言

前言  
光芒似乎在眼前闪过，一瞬间身体飞了起来，后来全身被摔在地上，暂时失去了意识。隐约传来了嗡嗡的声音。同时，清醒的感觉十分的微弱，睁开眼睛需要付出巨大的努力。沉重的眼皮努力的抬起来，模糊的视野里闪烁着绚丽多彩的色彩。  
虽然想站起来，但最多也只是艰难地敲打了手指而已。而且，一度打开的眼睑也随之下沉。在与灰蒙蒙的视野一起远去的意识之中，他艰难地回想起了当时的情景。  
凯……斯  
嘴唇很小，但没有发出声音。  
* * *  
几个穿黑西服的男子们带着喧闹的脚步声走进一家医院大厅里。刚路过的人们都侧目着表示惊讶，其中几个认出站在前面的男人后，惊讶的看着他，但他不在乎地大步迅速地走过去。  
“皮特曼先生，这边。”  
快速指引方向的警卫组长辉泰克接着说。  
“主治医生正在等着给您说明情况。延雨还在睡觉，幸好没有大碍。  
“好”  
那个男的不耐烦地捋头发。转过身，眼前就出现了一群走来走去的男人。在高大的身体上隐隐出现的小小的身体开始左右挣脱，突然停止了。  
“哇!”的一声，立马眼泪汪汪地跑了过来，看到孩子的样子，刚刚还很凶狠的男人的脸一下子放松了，毫不犹豫地弯下腰来痛快地抱起孩子轻轻拍了拍他的后背。  
“爸爸，爸爸！”  
“好，斯宾塞。没关系，不要哭。”凯斯轻声细语的安慰，而斯宾塞放声大哭起来。他默默地站在那里，等待孩子平静下来。  
“皮特曼先生。”  
一转过头，辉泰克就开口说话了  
“主治医生正在等着。您要现在听说明吗?”  
“带路。”  
“爸爸，爸爸。”  
斯宾塞把脸埋在凯斯的肩膀上，止住了哭泣。  
虽然西装被眼泪、鼻涕和唾液弄得乱七八糟，但凯斯并没有介意，他现在关心的并不是西装被弄脏的小事。  
听到延雨发生事故的消息时，凯斯差点跌倒。幸运的是，坐在椅子上接到电话后，虽然避免了跌倒现象，但切身体会到了“膝盖上的力量会增强”的话。同时没有大碍，已经立即送往医院检查中的消息，使他安心了一些。  
<虽然是由于撞到头而失去了意识，幸好通关检查发现也不用太担心。>  
虽然好不容易放下心来，但还是有了别的担心。事发当天，延雨和斯宾塞在一起。亲眼目睹这种情况的孩子一定受到了很大的冲击。  
果然不出所料，医生解释完后，孩子的哭声仍未消失。所幸的是，他似乎哭的精疲力尽，开始慢慢停止哭泣。他好像是看到凯斯后放心了。把睡着的孩子交给了很晚才跑来的查尔斯，凯斯暂时留在了医院。他想等到烟雨醒过来。  
医生说伤口不大，但延雨却怎么也没有睁开眼睛。凯斯用苍白的脸看着闭着眼睛的延雨，吓得心都凉了，他偷偷摸了摸他的脸。  
所幸的是手指尖的热气使他安心地长出了一口气。  
突然想要抽根香烟，等他无意中把手伸到西装的口袋里，结果尴尬地放下。忘记了，已经戒烟了。  
他紧抱着双臂等着延雨睁开眼睛，看到那平静的样子而感到无可奈何的时候，突然延雨皱起了眉头。发出小小呻吟声后翻来覆去，看来他已经清醒了。凯斯一动也不动，等着延雨睁开眼睛。  
比眼睛先展开的嘴唇之间传出了微弱的叹息，乌黑的睫毛直哆嗦，终于烟雨睁开了眼睛。看到天花板的他，慢慢地转移了视线。当和凯斯目光碰在一起时，他似乎暂时没能理解目前的状况，表情呆滞。看到这张脸，凯斯放松了，反而生气了。  
“醒了？做了个好梦吗?”  
不受控制的冷嘲热讽的话不动声色地传出来。被一直盯着的延雨到现在才露出吃惊的表情。凯斯对这些反应表示满意，但还没达到解气的程度。  
“你知道斯宾塞多么吃惊吗?一直哭的不停，刚才都累得睡着了。你为什么要在楼梯上放手?”  
凯斯说着说着越发来劲儿了。这家伙不管过去还是现在，为什么总是这样不顾一切地去冒险呢?  
“如果你觉得有危险，保护你安全的保镖自然会出手。我怎么就不明白我安排你保镖的理由了?如果你受伤躺在床上，那要保镖有什么用。太鲁莽了。”  
虽然毫不留情地进行了责难，但是延雨还是一言不发。望着恍惚的目光,延雨低沉的表情让凯斯逐渐软化了自己的语气。  
“所以我的意思是，以后要先考虑你的身体。听懂了吗?”  
“哦……”  
听到这句话，延雨不好意思地回答。虽然有一种奇妙的气氛闪过，但凯斯却没有理会。  
“我想让你在医院呆一天左右。虽说检验结果说没有问题，但我不放心。等真的没有任何异常再确认出院,你。。。”  
“. . . . . . . . ”  
“延雨，你在听吗?”  
凯斯又来了个催促，突然他感到不安。自己不喜欢延雨那个表情，他为什么用那么奇怪地表情看着我?真的没有任何异常吗?正当内心烦躁时，烟雨开口了。  
“亲爱的，皮特曼先生”  
最初，凯斯听不懂他的话。，觉得自己听错了。不幸的是，  
“皮特曼先生”  
再一次叫喊他姓的延雨犹犹豫豫地坐起来了。凯斯想让他躺下来，但在那之前，烟雨接着说，  
“很抱歉，我不知道您在说什么。我为什么在这里?你在这里干什么?”  
凯斯无意间看了看手表，看了看日期。虽然不是愚人节,了。即使是愚人节，延雨也不会说这样品质恶劣的谎话。当他听到这句话时，连一句玩笑都很难讲出来，现在这种反应是什么呢?  
这次凯斯露出了呆涩的表情。  
" . .。现在，在开玩笑吗?”  
用尖锐的声音发出声音的凯斯在一瞬间停止了前进。  
标记没有了！  
“啊！”因为被粗暴地抓住肩膀，延雨吓得尖叫起来。凯斯不顾一切地确认他的耳朵。  
标记没有了！  
不能相信眼睛看到的事实，用手摸也一样。  
明明今天早上还有的。  
虽然确认了几次，但延雨的耳朵却很干净。除了很久以前的想要留下标记而失败的模糊的标志之外，什么都没有了。  
也就是说，标记消失。


End file.
